


What's My Name?

by DeadandDevine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, and this happened, first fic, just an idea, was listening to rihanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandDevine/pseuds/DeadandDevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are curious enough you will read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what is it again?

if someone told Calum that the night he went out to the bar he would be getting fucked, he would have laughed and thrown his drink in your face. But at the end of the night things may have been different. . . .

Calum's nose wrinkled as he walked into the bar, already the overwhelming stench of sweat, perfume, alcohol and, cigarette filling his senses. Worming his way through the crowd he got to the bar patiently waiting for the bartender to come over. He had to admit he was pretty cute. Tall, broad, blue eyes , blonde hair, a fucking lip ring. Well it was a good thing he wasn't here for picking up guys. In any case there was a curly haired boy who he was in conversation with that was giving him major heart eyes.

The bartender noticed his new presence and walked over he really was a fucking sky scraper. He smiled at Calum holding up a 'just a minute' sign to the other customers.

"What may I serve you this fine evening?" He asked and wow his voice was smooth as silk.

"Just a rum and coke please" he asked politley trying to keep the blush off his cheeks.

The bartender smiled straightening up from leaning on the counter and looking around for a brief moment eyes settling on the curly haired boy again. He grabbed the rum and the soda tap mixing the drink with out looking. Grabbing two straws he placed them in the glass setting a napkin on the bar first. 

Calum grabbed his wallet placing the money on the counter and a tip for him. He turned in the chair seeing if he could spot anyone he knew in here. Shaking his head he was about to turn around when a silky voice purred in his ear.

"Hello, names Michael what's yours?" He asked breath fanning out across Calum's cheeks.

Red bloomed on his cheeks and he felt the need to tell this stranger his name. Turing he looked and saw pale skin sparkling green eyes blue hair and full red lips.

"Calum" he practically squeaked wanting to be swallowed up by the earth.

The blue haired boy just smiled tipping back his beer and looking at Calum  
again. He looked over Calum's features making a hum of approval.

"So what's my name?" He asked looking him straigh in the eye.

Was this guy forgetful? Did he have to much to drink? What the fuck?

"Your name is Michael." He said.

Michael nodded setting his beer on the counter and lacing his fingers with Calum's tugging hims to the dance floor. An upbeat song started to play and Michael pressed his front against Calum's back hands settling on his hips. He kissed at the tan throat occasionaly nipping at the soft skin. About halfway through the song he leaned forward licking the shell of Calum's ear before speaking.

"What's my name sweetie?" He ourred nuzzling into his jaw.

Calum swallowed eyes slipping closed.

"Michael"

"Perfect"

Calum wanted to ask this guy what the fuck? Can't you remeber your own name but he was lost in the feeling of Michael's lips and teeth. His hands gently kneading the skin of his hips. He gasped reaching his hands up to tangle them in blue hair as his lips moved over his neck. He was probably getting drunk from this guys kisses and touches as his vision started to blur a bit at the edges. 

"Let's go somewhere else hmm?" 

Calum didn't trust his voice to not come out in a moan so he nodded frantically grip tightening on Michael's hair. The blue haired boy smiled leading him through a door and up some stairs. As soon as the door clicked closed he was pinned against it with that purring voice in his ear again.

"What's my name baby?" 

"Michael" he gasped breathlessy as Michael rolled his hips down and ,fuck, this boy was /big/. All coherent thought left his brain as he felt the other boys hand slid down his stomach dipping into his jeans working past his boxers.

A hand wrapped aroubd his cock pumping slowly. Calum moaned head falling back against the door. Michael lowered himself to his knees looking up at Calum through his lashes.

"So one more time what's my name?" 

Calum was about to snap at him when he deep throated Calum straight away eyes looking up into his.

"Michael" he moaned


	2. Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it was Destiny's Child

Calum gasped as he felt Michael's tongue flicking over his slit lips wrapped around the head sucking softly. His eyes squeezed shut as he tangled his fingers into the blue hair. Michael relaxed his throat letting out a moan the vibrations traveling up his spine tingling pleasure on his lower back. Michael pulled back looking up at him with innocent looking (though how innocent can you look with a cock in your mouth I don't know) eyes. 

"Calum I want you to fuck my mouth" he rasped.

Calum's mouth went dry and all he could do was nod to the blue haired boy on his knees. Rolling his hips into Michael's mouth he groaned pulling Michael's head down further. The blue haired boy closed his eyes relazing his throat as he was forced farther down on the Kiwi boy's cock. 

He wished he had time to look at it. From his quick glance he could already tell it was very pretty. He felt Calum's hips draw back again and he felt arousal pool in his stomach as Calum thrusted into his mouth at a quick pace. He ran his tongue over the shaft sucking when he could. His cock felt heavy on his tongue the salty splash of precome doing nothin to help his hardeing cock. 

He slipped a hand down palming his own neglected cock groaning as he felt friction on his member. Swallowing around his cock he popped the button on his jeans pumping his cock slowly. Calum looked down moaning at how the blue haired boy looked. Michael stopped him pulling off his cock and looking up at him.

"On the bed." He said getting up and stripping out of his clothes to his boxers. Calum laid back on the bed his naked body looking perfect against the black sheets. Michael grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom going back to his waiting guest. He was lazily pumping his cock back arched off the bed as he teased himself. Michael smiled softly crawling on the bed circling the tip of a lube slicked finger around his hole slowly pushing in. Calum moaned head rolling back as he backed his hips down. Michael nipped at his skin as he slid in another finger slotting his lips with the other boys as he worked him open. 

Calum opened his mouth feeling Michael dominate the kiss tongue sliding against his fingers trailing over his skin teasing any sensitive spots. Calum moaned as he crooked his finger just right makeing him feel consuming pleasure. If his fingers felt this good he couldn't imagine the full feeling when he had his cock inside him. Michael broke the kiss to suck at the spot below his ear leaving bahind a blooming purple mark.

"Michael please I'm ready."

Michael smiled against his neck continuing to twist and crook his fingers unto the kiwi boy lovin the gasps and whines. Moving his body down he sucked at the head of the Kiwi boy's cock slowly working down jollowing his cheeks. The dark haired boy moaned fingers gripping the sheets eyes squeezed shut. 

"Mikey I'm gonna cum." 

Michael couldn't help the moan at the way his name sounded from the kiwi boy. Bobbing his head faster he brushed his fingers against that spot making him cry out cum filling Michael's mouth. He swallowed around the kiwi boys cock finger fucking him through his first orgasm. Calum breathed heavily as he came down from his high writhing from the sensitivity. Michael pulled off continuing to pump Calum's dick. 

"You ready babe?"

"Yeah god please Michael." 

The other boy nodded pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bed. He pulled Calum into his lap helping him onto his cock. Calum wraped his arms around the broad shoulders hiding his face in Michael's neck as he whimpered. The blue haired boys hands were splayed against his back one close to his hips. The kiwi boy rolled his hips a bit a whine escaping him at the stretch.

Michael groaned at the tight heat surrounding his cock sliding his other hand down to grip at his hips guiding his small bouncing movements. Calum let out a breathy moan kissing at his neck and shoulders as he started to move a bit faster fingers knotted in his blue hair michael slowed him to a grind making him keen. The kiwi boy didn't know what to think as Michael would change the pace always leaving him to hunger for more. Sometimes making Calum bounce at a fast rate others a slow lazy rhythm. 

He closed his eyes just letting the pleasure take over. Soft moans falling from his lips as he enjoyed the blue haired boys unique rhythm and way of doing things. Michael nipped at his throat getting his attention.

"Ready babe?"

Calum nodded tighteding his grip around Michael's shoulders. The blue haired boy laid him down bracing his hands on either dide of Calum pulling out and snapping his hips into him. Calum's eyes snapped open a long drawn out moan of Michael's name leaving his lips. The taller boy set a fast hard rhythm fucking into him harshly. His nails scratched down the other boys back making him hiss from the slight sting. His fingers danced down the other boys boys rubbing over the skin between his balls and his hole.

"Mikey i'm gonna cum again."

Michael smirked pressing two fingers firmly against the spot rubbing them in small circles. Calum saw white as he came again body trembling with the intensity of his orgasm. Michael watched him tumbling over the edge as he saw Calum's thighs quivering and his insides clenching around his cock. He bit at Calum's neck as he came hearing Calum moan his name. 

Calum laid there gasping for breath trying to recover from his high. Michael pulled out gently smirking down at him.

"So what's my name?"


End file.
